Dark Days
by BatRocha
Summary: A surprise letter leads Ash to go to Reggie's funeral. A short one-shot


Now don't expect much from this story okay guys. Now the reason for the Dawn and Reggie pairing is because when I wrote this it was somewhat popular, so I just went from there.

* * *

It was a surprise to receive the letter, and it was a surprise that I even came.

I watched as four people brought in the black casket to the crowd of people to stand in front of the priest. The priest wore a long hat that could laughable if it wasn't such a serious time. The old man picked his pocket to have in his hands a pair of reading glasses, and he began reading the parchment that he held.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for the departure of a soul that has joined the great kingdom of god…."

I ignored the priest as I surveyed the area.

This funeral was for Reggie. The news of his death shocked me and apparently the whole town. He was just, so young, just around twenty four. From what I heard he died in a fire at his house, some suspect it was just an accident, but Officer Jenny is running an investigation just in case.

I could see the rows of people sitting down. Most of them were the townspeople, but right at the front was the family. The only family was Dawn and Paul. Dawn I guess you could say was the grieving widow. I heard she and Reggie were going to be married. They already had sent invitations. The one that I hold in my hand now, but the only thing it served Dawn was just another painful reminder.

The invitation was a medium sized card. Lace covered the edges and a large blue ribbon hung over the words.

Mr. and Mrs. Breuer request your presence for their, at vielstone on May fourth.

It was sad to think that the always smiling Reggie, the great breeder, the guy that helped my staravia learn Brave Bird is gone.

Then there's Paul. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking the whole entire time. His face was close to expressionless; he barely even spoke when I talked to Dawn. Scratch that he didn't speak at all.

That's when the priest cleared his throat which interrupted my train of thought.

"May anybody wish to say anything?"

Dawn stood up right away. A hanker chief in hand as she went to the pedestal to say her last words to her Fiancée, stopping to cry every so often than finally sitting down.

Then it followed with a dozen other people. Friends, neighbors, even officer Jenny found a few words to say. I expected Paul to say at least one word, but he just stayed in his seat. I could hear Dawn's pleadings for Paul to say a few words about his brother, but he shakes his head, which only distressed Dawn more.

Then once everybody said their words the casket was lowered into the hole and buried, which followed with more crying, nobody saw Reggie's face during the whole entire funeral ceremony. I was told that Reggie received too many burns for the public's comfort; I heard Paul had to ID the body to make sure it was Reggie. I don't even know how to react when the funeral is over and I'm with Dawn, Zoey was too busy at the festival, May was having a wedding of her own to plan and Brock had sick relatives to attend to.

So, my job for the next week was to make Dawn as happy as I could make her.

The first few days weren't that bad. We were living at Paul's place, since Dawn's old home got destroyed in the fire, yet another casualty. Paul, even during the times I saw him in the house was usually quiet, most of his time was spent away in town. I tried my best in making breakfast, even though I'm a bad cook, making conversation and urging Dawn to continue her work as a breeder. It didn't help. She just cried every single time.

I became so desperate that I started leafing through the phonebook for a therapist. Dawn refused at first, but I convinced her to go. Paul, though, didn't want to go even when Dawn went on Friday.

So, that left me to take care of the house. Paul had gone to his room to take a nap. I spent the day washing the dishes, wiping down the tables, and getting my next ranger mission in order. I became a ranger short after my days as a gym battler. I always had a small interest in these kinds of things a thwarting corrupt people's plan. You can thank Team Rocket for that.

About two hours later, I was starting to get worried. Paul doesn't take long naps, maybe for half an hour, but not two hours.

Quietly I tiptoed my way to Paul's room. Opening the door just a crack, Paul was laying on his bed, a picture frame clutched in his hand. He didn't even notice when I entered the room, too preoccupied by the picture.

The picture was of Reggie and Paul. Reggie looked like he was just thirteen, Paul around nine.

Paul finally took notice that I entered the room. For a moment he glared, but it quickly changed to one of indifference. He handed me the picture and avoided my gaze.

I'm not sure why he did. Maybe, so I could understand Paul and Reggie's relationship? Who knows, but I looked as closely to detail on the picture.

They were both in a snowy environment. Reggie had Paul in a hug, posing for the camera with a peace sign. Paul was smiling. It was the first documented smile I've ever seen in this house.

"You're smiling." I say.

It was kind of weird saying it out loud. In truth I didn't know I even said it until Paul replied.

"Yeah, it was when Reggie came back from one of his journeys."

He paused for a moment than continued,"It was before we started disagreeing on how I trained my Pokémon." He said quietly, shifting his position so he could see the picture from my hand.

"You know when I saw the Reggie's body on the metal table at the morgue. I couldn't really believe it, covered in burns. It was hard to see him like that, and that he was gone, I can't really believe it, to think my brother won't be here."

I didn't know what to say, as I watched Paul plunge into his memories, his eyes turning glassy.

That's when I did the most ludicrous thing in the world. I grabbed his hand. We were both startled at this action, but in a sense I just wanted to help Paul, if only a little. I've been helping Dawn all week; I could spare a few words to the friend-in-law.

"I don't think he's truly gone Paul. In a sense, he's right here." I gave the photograph back to Paul who took it without removing his gaze from mine. "You have him in pictures, in memories, even in other people. I'm sure he's looking after you from wherever he is." Slowly I let go of my hold on Paul's hand, giving it the job of scratching the back of my head.

Paul got out of his bed to stand in front of me, towering over me really. Paul was considerably taller than I was. Then Paul did something weird himself. He ruffled my hair. It made me feel like a small child, and I couldn't help the burning embarrassment that crossed over my face. I always hated it when people treated me like a kid. For heaven's sake I'm twenty-one.

Paul gave me a small smirk, or was it a smile. It was kind of hard to tell with him.

"I guess that makes sense." Then he left me in the middle of the room.

* * *

Hope you guy's review. It's a great feeling when people review whether it's good or bad, because either way they took their time to type it.

Dog Cry At Night: Te Amo by: Rihanna


End file.
